the super cool uber hero of chaos whos also an asassin for some reason
by WillieD
Summary: Our hero, the savior of Olympus, finds himself betrayed by the people he trusted. Or does he? As an unexpected twist falls, Percy Jackson must face a new threat more dangerous than anything he has ever encountered. This threat? The Author.


**This is my first story. I meant to write and upload it for april fools, but I couldn't wait. This is a PARODY of the chaos cliche, don't be offended. There are many chaos stories that I enjoy reading. **_**Text centering around Percy will be spelled and formatted correctly (I hope!)**_**. Other text wil be speld lik this!1. From now on, any authors notes will be **_**part of the story.**_

"What the heck?" Percy exclaimed.

Perhaps I should backtrack a bit. The Hero of Olympus had just got a wedding ring to propose to Anabath. But she was acting very strangely. For one, she was kissing Percy's brother, Genericname, who just suddenly popped out of thin air. Secondly, for some reason the ENTIRE council of gods appeared.

U BETRAYED USSSS! zeus thunderp god guy shotted loudly. did i mention he wuz mad? posiden then sad "U ISNT MY SON ANYMOR!".

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about. I swear on the river Styx that I am not a traitor." Percy countered. Suddley, a gint crash was herd. a big black whole appeard in the ski abov them. Genericname was hiding under a bench or somethin becaus he is suppose to be a dislikabel person.

"What is going on? Nothing is making sense anymore!" Percy was rather confused. **lol wat a noob **don u understan?! anabath showted. this is a chaos story but now we cant kill/betray/banish/throwintotartus/turnintoafrog you! Y on erth did u swar on the river sticks? the plot is already fading and the stori is dieing!

"WAYT!" diynissis shouted. "why dont we betray some1 else?"

...

...

everybody looked at grover.

...

...

"wat?" grover sad. all of the sudden grovrs probaby ded father appears and said "U ISNT MY SON ANYMORE!" then juniper comes out of nowhere and starts kissing a rok "i never achully loved u ive ben cheeting on u with dis rock teh hole tim.

nooooooooooooo grover whaled dramally! then dietnissis showted guis i found a new lord of the wild its this dog named rover! yaaaaaay everone shouted (**exceept perccy, who i somehow canot contrl in this stury. pls halp the pargraphs ar magicly apparating**)

Percy had an incredibly puzzled look on his face. "Why are you all talking like someone is making typos come out of your mouth?"

shaddap anabath sed were busy betraitoring grover so that rover can be his replassment

"Who are you? The Annabeth I know would never betray Grover!" unfortunatly or maybee fortunately zues god guy punched percy and knocked him out. grover then got kicked out of camp.

-LIN BRAK-

grover pov

**omg i cant belive those idiot nob scrubz kiked me oot of camp half blooood. i also am talking in bold for some reason shhhhhhhhh**

**suddenly some random guy appeared. "hi im chaos and I LIKE TO SHOUT BECAUSE SHOUTING IS COOL."** anyway ur ugly but i hav to mak u my asassin sekond comand guy becuz other wise this storee will explod. "ok grover sad"

-another link break-

54189751049456173248514514567051498541625741701945865471109456716513648194587904198475801456715265875489035871528481192746285642285674816594o1098723810489731865740174657197564718659147 AND THREE years later.

al the leeders off the camp ar now immortal except for percy becuz nobody liked him **hes dead or is he muahahha im so good at plot twists** "wat happened to the inexplicable bold text 1 line brek ago? niko di angilo who is also imortal because hes a cool guy sad"

idk anabath said. anyway it been exacly 54189751049456173248514514567051498541625741701945865471109456716513648194587904198475801456715265875489035871528481192746285642285674816594o1098723810489731865740174657197564718659147 AND THREE years since we betray grover and even tho hes uglee we have to feel sory an wish we cold fix our mistake nao. also ordr will atack us evn thogh order shoulder techniclyy be the god guy chaos is fr sum resson.

poof grover appeared but they don now who he is an he has a cool hood that almot maks him not luck uglee. also juniper wuz sad because the rock cheeted on her with a telephone pole.

wooh everybodddy at camp sad. who is this guy. then chaoss apper and say:

BEWARE ORDER EVIL GUY IS RISING AND HE IS EVIL DID I MENTION HES EVIL? ANYWAY I HAVE THIS MISTERIOUS GUI WHO IS AN ASSASSIN BECUZ HES TOO WEEK TO ACTULLY FITE HE SNEKS BEHIND PEEPLE.

omg clarriss exclamed. who is dis punk. then she rippd off grovers hood.** so intense i know right **EVERYONE GASPED DRAMATICLY IN CAPS LOCK MODE.

crap its that dumb grover guy we killed! niko di angilo sed. Suddenly, a pure white vortex appeared.

OH NO ITS ORDER GUY KILL HIM chaos sad.

But, instead of this inexplicably evil Order person, out popped the ghost of Percy Jackson.

"What the heck? All that 'Time' passed instantly! It's literally been ten seconds since Grover left, and suddenly I'm dead? What is this, some kind of terrible fanfiction?"

grover and his pet rover the dog who was a good guy now lokked at him and sad 'yes'

suddenly! time a big portal apperd in the ski. out popped another punk who wasn't order **sorry im not getting on with the story but i like random things**

hi my name is hrauthrakfa im the god of spelting things currency.

"If your the god of spelling things correctly", Percy muttered, "why are you talking weird like everyone else?"

BECAUSE hrauthrakfa sad, not only am I an OC, Im also OOC!" NOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOooooOOO000O grover wailed even more dramally then before.

suddenly hrauthrakfa turned into order. chaos pulld out a bow and marrow and shot him in the ear. then there was lots of blood and order died

**THE END**

"What do you mean, the end? THE END? Time just froze, and some dumb voice in the sky is saying THE END?!"

"Silence!" the Author said. "This is MY story and I'm wondering why I can't make you do anything!"

Unfortunately for our young Author, Percy was on a rampage. "So what your saying is this is some stupid story that I'm stuck in, and I'm the only one who can make sense for more than a few seconds?! Unbelievable."

Sadly, the Author was not quite done with the story.

"Oops, I missed Grover and Juniper getting back together. Better write an epilogue!

Time unfroze as the Auther dissapeared.

**NOT THE END**

umg grover ur so beutyful im sorry for cheeting on u. junipr sad while making out with a cabin wall.

is ok i still love u grover sad

**THE END**

**AGAIN**

**READ AND REVIEW MY EVIL MINIONS **

**PLEASE**

**ILL RITE A SEQUEL**

"No! I refuse to be a part of this! Take me back to where I'm supposed to be, where people don't talk in INCORRECTLY SPELLED TEXT!"

The Author teleported in front of Percy.

"You listen here. This is MY story, and I'm planning on making a sequel where Grover is even MORE overpowered. So shut up!"

This was not the correct thing to say, as Percy's sword was already out. As the Author shouted in pain and crumbled to dust, the entire world turned black around Percy.

Percy sat up. He was going to kill those Stoll brothers for hitting him in the head with Coach's baseball bat. As he walked past Annabeth, he muttered "You would not believe the dream I just had."

FIN


End file.
